


You Mean The World To Me

by the_one_and_only_trash_queen



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_trash_queen/pseuds/the_one_and_only_trash_queen
Summary: Satt doubts Ohm's love for him when they visit a gay bar and guys are all over Ohm. Ohm tries to explain how much Satt means to him.





	You Mean The World To Me

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two so much and was inspired to write this because of Ohm's recent DBD vid where Satt keeps saying that Ohm has the key to his heart <3 Just something short and sweet

               The music was blaring, the lights were flashing, and all around him people were dancing to the beat. Satt was trying to make his way over to the bar where Ohm had said he was going just a few minutes before, but he hadn’t come back yet and Satt couldn’t help but feel a little worried. Maybe he was doting over some other guy, or maybe something had happened to him. He just wanted to check to put his mind at ease. The two of them came to this gay bar quite often, so the bartenders knew them by name. Maybe Ohm had just gotten caught up in a conversation with one of them. Satt shook his head. He needed a break from the sweaty bodies on the dance floor anyways.

               As he approached the bar, he scowled at the sight that greeted him. Ohm was sitting at the bar and a tall, lanky guy was leaning all over him. Satt couldn’t see Ohm’s face so he didn’t know how his boyfriend felt about this, but he wasn’t pushing the guy away. Satt clenched his fists together at his sides as he stomped over to the bar and pushed the man away from Ohm. “Back off.” He growled as the man shook his head and stumbled away, obviously quite intoxicated.

               Satt whirled back around on Ohm, frowning angrily. “What the hell, man?”

               “What? He just came onto me.” Ohm shrugged.

               “Yeah, well you didn’t seem to care much ‘cause you didn’t push him away.” Satt crossed his arms over his chest, trying to keep his voice calm and level, even though he was pretty upset.

               “I’m sorry, okay? I just didn’t want to start a fight or anything. I wouldn’t have let him do anything more, I promise.” Ohm grabbed Satt’s wrist as he stood up and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Hey, I love you, okay?”

               Satt sniffled and nodded. “Sorry I overreacted. I’m gonna head to the bathroom and splash some water on my face. I think the heat’s getting to me.”

               Ohm nodded, letting his wrist go and sitting back down at the bar.

               Satt disappeared into the bathroom, splashing some water on his face and rubbing at his eyes. He couldn’t lie, that did make him feel much better and he was definitely just overreacting. He felt bad. He’d have to apologize to Ohm again later.

               After taking another moment to calm himself, he left the bathroom to return to the bar. When he got there, the same man was all over Ohm, and just as he went to say something, the man pressed his lips to Ohm’s.

               Satt couldn’t contain himself. He screamed and went running out of the bar to the car. If Ohm didn’t have the keys, he’d have left, but that was not the situation. Ohm had the keys, so he just sat by the car and buried his face in his knees as he pulled them to his chest. He sobbed, trying not to picture Ohm being with that man instead of him, but he couldn’t push the pictures out of his head.

               “Satt!” He looked up when he heard his name being called. Ohm ran over to him and crouched down beside him. “Mike, hey, I’m sorry.” He tried, but Satt just turned his head the other way. “Satt.” Ohm tried again, frowning.

               “Why don’t you go back in there and shove your tongue down some other guys’ throat, huh? I’m obviously not good enough for you.” Satt’s voice cracked and he turned his face farther away from Ohm.

               “Mike, come on. You know that you’re the only one for me. That guy came onto me. After you ran off I slapped his dumbass and came running out here for you. I love you. I only want you.” Ohm gently took the other’s chin in his hand and turned his face so that they were eye to eye. “Look at me, please.”

               Satt finally made eye contact with him. Tears stained his cheeks and his eyes were red and puffy from crying. “Ry.” He sniffled, his lip quivering. “I get it. He was much more attractive than me. You’re probably tired of me and that’s okay. I know I’m not the most fit or good-looking, I understand.”

               “Mike, are you kidding me? You’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever laid eyes on. Ever since I saw you, I knew you were the one. I’ll never be tired of you. I love you more and more every day. You mean the world to me and I’m so lucky to call you mine.” With that, Ohm leaned forward and pressed his lips to Satt’s. It was gentle and kind, almost reassuring. Satt shut his eyes and kissed him back, every worry forgotten in that moment.

               When Ohm pulled back, Satt couldn’t help but smile. “Ryan?”

               Ohm smiled back with that sweet, charming smile that Satt loved so much. “Yeah Mike?”

               “I love you so much.”

               “Hey, I love you a lot, too.”


End file.
